kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 37
The Secret Revealed; Part 2 is the 37th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. Summary Raishin, Henriette Belew, the headmaster and Magnus with his automaton, Hotaru sit beside a campfire in the underground cavern. Magnus and the headmaster talk to each other but Raishin is staring at Hotaru, blaming himself for not being able to kill Magnus even though he keeps training and tries to advance in the Night Party. Henriette notices his facial expression and calls his name. Raishin apologizes to Henriette for acting weird. The latter asks Raishin whether there is anything wrong and he replies that Magnus is the one he is holding a vendetta against for killing his sister, Nadeshiko. This makes Henriette shocked, and Raishin tells her his true intention to enter the institute is just to kill Magnus, further explaining that Magnus is the "marshall" that commands the "squadron" but for some reason he only has one Automaton with him currently. Henriette asks Raishin whether he would kill Magnus on the spot. The latter replies that he is not going to do that because of Yaya's absence and then asks a wild question on whether he should do it by himself. Henriette then says if that is what he wants to do, he should go ahead at once. Raishin explains he will not fight a battle that he will lose or else he would not be able to face his sister if he dies, before adding on that he needs to bring Henriette back onto the surface. Upon hearing this, Henriette says that she is not worth protecting and tells Raishin not to worry about her. She further claims that she is garbage without any strengths. Raishin then asks Henriette on whether she is comparing herself with her sister but the latter just keeps quiet and refuses to answer. Raishin also reminds her to keep his vendetta as a secret even from her sister, which causes Henriette to wonder of his reason of telling her about it, to which he comments she is not a stranger to him. Hearing this makes her blush. The latter then tells him that she is not an actual student of the academy, stating that she has something to do instead, making Raishin shocked. Suddenly, Raishin is assaulted in front of Henriette. Barely dodging the sudden attack, he is unable to lessen the blow of the attack, while Henriette is also shocked and tries to protect herself. Raishin is attacked again from behind, and manages to dodge, but wonders how his mysterious attacker is able to move so quickly. Seeing the physical appearances of his attacker, Raishin ponders if he is human. Suddenly, the attacker leaps forward towards him and Henriette, prompting her to scream in horror. However, before the attacker could land a successful attack on them, Magnus' Automaton comes into their rescue and blocks his kick. For a split second, Raishin thinks the female Automaton resembles Nadeshiko. However, when Magnus orders her to apprehend the attacker, he calls her "Hotaru", much to Raishin's bewilderment. Hotaru obeys Magnus' command, and equipping a sword, dashes forward to the attacker. A fierce and intensive battle ensues between them. While Henriette is frightened, Raishin is amazed by the similar level of strength and immense power they have. He tries to determine if his attacker is an Automaton, but realizes that there is no puppeteer nearby to control him too. Abruptly, a bright light shines through, apparently from a rescue team calling out for the Headmaster. Without warning, the attacker vanishes. Edward praises Magnus for his powerful strength and his Automaton, expressing his pride in the young man. Henriette then enquires about the attacker's identity, to which Edward replies he is a thief who has been after his life. Raishin is angered by the reply, reflecting how the attacker has been aiming to kill him the entire time, not the Headmaster. After Edward confirms with Raishin that he is not hurt, he remarks that the rescue team is reaching them. Characters in Order of Appearance #Raishin Akabane #Henriette Belew #Edward Rutherford #Magnus #Hotaru Navigation Category:Chapters